Era uma vez nós dois
by Yami No Goddess
Summary: Saku/Sasu. Em poucas horas, Sasuke se tornaria o novo corpo de Orochimaru, definitivamente. Ele tinha apenas uma última chance para estar com ela, uma última vez...


**Era uma vez nós dois**

Adentrou pela janela aberta do aposento escuro, no meio da noite. Pousou os orbes cor de ônix sobre a figura feminina adormecida na cama de casal, encostada numa das paredes daquele quarto, sendo iluminada apenas pela luz da lua cheia através da janela. Aproximou-se da cama, vagarosamente, para não acordar a bela Kunoichi que nela dormia. Sentou-se numa das extremidades, pousando delicadamente uma das mãos sobre a bochecha da Haruno, percebendo que a mesma estava um tanto úmida.

Seus olhos procuraram o motivo da garota Ter chorado, pousando-os então num calendário preso à parede, em que o dia seguinte era marcado com um grande 'x' em vermelho. Abaixou o rosto, voltando sua atenção para a jovem. Sentiu um grande vazio tomar conta de seu peito, ao perceber que era o motivo da tristeza da antiga companheira de time. Afinal, em questão de horas, se tornaria o recipiente de Orochimaru...

Levantou-se, passando ambas as mãos no rosto e na testa, arrepiando um pouco a franja. Seus olhos, expressando a natural frialdade que sempre teve, vagaram pelo corpo de Sakura com seus quase 17 anos. A curta camisola rosada de alças finas, feita de seda, cobrindo seu corpo, dando forma às suas curvas bem delineadas, mostrando parcialmente suas coxas fartas e contornando seus formados seios.

Suspirou, acalmando seus hormônios. Sentia seu rosto ferver, enquanto pensamentos impróprios passavam por sua mente. Deu as costas para a garota que ainda dormia, decidido a sair daquele lugar antes que cometesse uma 'loucura'. Aliás, para quê estava ali mesmo?.! Ah sim, para ver uma última vez o rosto da Kunoichi que, desde a Academia, havia conquistado seu coração com sua graciosidade e beleza, com sua determinação e inteligência.

Mas, agora, era tarde demais. Havia sido cegado por um desejo de vingança, ao ponto de entregar-se à Orochimaru e, em poucas horas, perder seu corpo para aquele demônio.

Estava submerso em pensamentos, até detectar um tipo de movimento. Virou-se, com os lábios entreabertos, fitando a garota sentada na cama. Ela havia acordado...Sakura tinha os olhos verdes arregalados em surpresa, lágrimas brotavam no canto de seus olhos, enquanto não conseguia acreditar naquilo que estava vendo diante de si: parado, pronto para sair pela janela, estava Sasuke, com as roupas pretas de quando saiu da vila e o cabelo alguns centímetros maior na franja. Simplesmente, lindo.

**Sakura**: Sasuke...Kun... –sussurrou.

Sakura levou ambas as mãos para a cabeça, balançando a mesma de um lado para o outro, de forma negativa. Fechou os olhos, com força, deixando as lágrimas percorrerem por suas bochechas livremente. Sasuke a fitou, não sabendo o porquê dessa reação por parte da Kunoichi de cabelos rosas, aproximando-se devagar.

Os lábios da garota pronunciavam coisas como: "Só pode ser um sonho!", "Isso não é real" ou "Devo estar delirando porque amanhã ele deixará de ser o Sasuke-kun", enquanto chorava com pesar. O Uchiha colocou as mãos nos ombros dela, fazendo-a parar de balançar a cabeça, o que de fato aconteceu. Sakura parou de balançar a cabeça e abaixou as mãos, apoiando-as no colchão sob si, e levantou o rosto, pousando suas duas esmeraldas sobre o rapaz.

Ficaram se fitando por alguns minutos. Ela tinha a respiração um tanto acelerada. Sasuke levou uma das mãos ao rosto da garota, limpando as insistentes lágrimas que teimavam em brotar de seus olhos.

**Sasuke**: Isso não é um sonho... –ela voltou a arregalar os olhos. –Porque isto é real... –sussurrou.

**Sakura**: Doushite, Sasuke-kun? –murmurou, fitando-o tristemente nos olhos.

**Sasuke**: Porque amanhã não serei mais dono deste corpo. Porque penso no quanto fui burro ao te abandonar, a única pessoa que de fato me amava. Porque... –respirou fundo. –Eu precisava te ver de novo... –terminou num sussurro, sabendo que sua face estava um pouco corada.

Mesmo com a pouca iluminação que recebiam da lua, continuavam a se fitar intensamente, como se quisessem ler a alma um do outro. Sasuke já estava quase se descontrolando...O doce perfume dela extremamente perto de si, seu peito que subia e descia com sua respiração descompassada, aqueles olhos verdes que brilhavam por causa das lágrimas, aqueles lábios avermelhados semi-abertos como se fossem um convite silencioso, e aquela pele macia sob suas mãos nos ombros dela.

Não poderia, nem ao menos, Ter orgulho dos pensamentos eróticos que passavam por sua cabeça. Impulsionados por seus desejos, afinal ele é homem e humano!

Lentamente, praticamente livre de qualquer pensamento racional, começou a se aproximar de Sakura. Aproximou suas faces, curvando-se para frente. Automaticamente os olhos da Haruno se fecharam, enquanto seu coração batia acelerado e seu rosto fervia. E, num leve toque inicial, seus lábios se tocaram docemente. Sasuke se afastou alguns centímetros, abriu os olhos pouco a pouco e a viu fita-lo, com a respiração mais descompassada que antes.

As palavras da garota o fizeram perder de vez a noção, fazendo-o pensar que nada tinha a perder.

**Sakura**: Eu ainda te amo, Sasuke-kun...

Retirou as mãos dos ombros dela, descendo-as pelos braços da mesma e voltou a se aproximar, mas desta vez mais rápido, tomando aqueles lábios novamente para si. Sakura abraçou-o pelo pescoço, sentindo a língua do Uchiha explorar cada canto de sua boca, até os mais escondidos, e massagear sua própria língua, enquanto ele a abraçava pela cintura, aproximando seus corpos.

Se separaram, novamente, ambos ofegantes. Sakura soltou um pequeno gemido ao sentir Sasuke mordiscar seu lábio inferior, sensualmente. Gemido que continuou ecoando na mente do rapaz, fazendo-o perder o controle de seus desejos e hormônios.

Lentamente, deitou a garota na cama, ficando sobre ela. Beijou-lhe mais uma vez, sentindo seus cabelos serem afagados pelas macias e delicadas mãos da discípula da Hokage. Continuou com os beijos, beijando-lhe o rosto, descendo para os ombros e dando leve mordiscadas em seu pescoço, apreciando o som maravilhoso dos gemidos da jovem sob si, que ecoavam sem parar em sua cabeça.

Suspenderam as carícias por alguns minutos, fitando-se profundamente. Ônix fitava esmeralda, assim como esmeralda apreciava ônix. Por um instante a 'consciência' do Uchiha voltou a si, fazendo-o se afastar bruscamente da Haruno, sentando-se ao lado da mesma na cama. Sakura sentou-se, arrumando as alças da camisola, com o rosto ainda corado e uma expressão confusa.

**Sakura**: O que houve, Sasuke-kun...? –soltou num murmúrio.

Sem fita-la, Sasuke apenas suspirou, pensando em suas próximas palavras, para que sua voz não saísse fraca ou embargada.

**Sasuke**: Não posso fazer isso com você. –sussurrou.

As jóias verdes da garota se arregalaram, ficando em silêncio, sem saber o que de fato responder.

**Sasuke**: Não posso ser o homem a tirar sua pureza, Sakura...Você merece alguém muito melhor que eu, alguém que realmente te mereça. E esse alguém, com certeza, não sou eu.

O silêncio reinou no aposento. Sasuke apoiou a cabeça em ambas as mãos, com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, arrepiando um pouco a franja de seu negro cabelo. Suspirou pesadamente, tenso, até sentir delicados braços rodearem seu peito por trás. Levantou a cabeça, estreitando os olhos e podendo enxergar a doce face de Sakura, que mantinha o queixo apoiado em seu ombro.

Sem dizer nada, Sakura apertou o abraço, sentando-se atrás do Uchiha e passando ambas as pernas ao redor dele. Suspirou, apoiando a testa nas costas do rapaz, que fazia de tudo para se controlar e não acabar tomando-a para si, de uma vez por todas.

**Sakura**: Eu sempre pensei que você não me notava, Sasuke-kun. Cheguei até a perder as esperanças de te conquistar algum dia. Amanhã você irá para sempre, e não sabe o quanto isso dói aqui dentro. –fez uma pausa, com lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos. –E, com certeza, não sabe quantas vezes eu sonhei com este momento. Apenas eu e você, Sasuke-kun...

Sem pensar duas vezes, Sasuke retirou os braços dela de seu peito e se virou, ficando ajoelhado na cama, diante da Kunoichi. Com uma mão levantou o rosto dela pelo queixo, limpando com os lábios as lágrimas que teimavam em cair daqueles lindos olhos que sempre amou secretamente. Sakura enlaçou o pescoço dele novamente, com os braços, chupando-lhe levemente a ponta da orelha e sentindo o rapaz acariciar carinhosamente suas coxas. Um sussurro escapou pelos lábios dela...

**Sakura**: Eu quero você, Sasuke-kun...

E, com isso, todos e quaisquer pensamentos racionais foram para o espaço, abandonando a mente do Uchiha por completo. Deitou-a na cama novamente, beijando-lhe e sentindo-a acariciar suas costas por baixo de sua camisa, enquanto massageava as torneadas coxas da Haruno, ouvindo seus gemidos entre os beijos.

Foi baixando os beijos, pousando-os de novo em seus ombros, voltando a abaixar lentamente as finas alças da camisola. Sakura o afastou por um momento, deixando-o confuso, e lentamente lhe foi retirando a camisa, deixando seu peito definido à mostra, jogando a peça de pano em qualquer canto do quarto. Sasuke sentiu as bochechas ferverem ao sentir os finos dedos de Sakura sobre seu peito, acariciando-o lentamente, dando-lhe prazer com o pequeno toque.

O rapaz abaixou a cabeça, mordiscando seu pescoço enquanto ainda sentia aquelas carícias em seus músculos, passando por seus braços, costas e pescoço. Começou a acariciar os braços da garota, que suspirava com seus beijos, e abaixou as alças da camisola. Afastou-se, fitando o imenso rubor nas bochechas de Sakura, descendo seus olhos negros para os seios fartos, agora à mostra. Beijou-lhe o peito, descendo para os seios e dando leves mordidas em seus rosados mamilos, lambendo-os com fervor e paixão.

Sentiu as mãos de Sakura apertar seus cabelos, escutando a mesma abafar uma exclamação de prazer nos lábios. Voltou seus lábios para os dela, tomando-os para si mais uma vez, abraçando-a fortemente pela cintura.

**Sakura**: Sasuke-kun... –sussurrou ao se separarem, ambos ofegantes, absortos em desejo e sentimento.

Sasuke a beijou na testa, enquanto retirava a camisola por completo de seu corpo, deixando o mesmo diante de seus olhos, tendo uma visão privilegiada daquele corpo tão cheio de lindas e exuberantes curvas bem delineadas. Sakura o puxou até si, ficando um agachado diante do outro, sobre o macio colchão. Sem pressa, foi retirando as faixas dos braços e pernas do Uchiha, jogando-as no chão, para depois fazer o mesmo com suas zori pretas.

Os lábios da Sannin pousaram no pescoço do Traidor, beijando-o delicadamente, arrancando-lhe leves suspiros de aprovação. Passeava suas mãos por aquele peitoral bem definido, descendo os beijos para os ombros, depois para o peito e vagando as mãos pelas costas do rapaz, arranhando-as de leve e sedutoramente.

A garota sentiu a mão do jovem em seu queixo, fazendo-a subir o rosto e fita-lo nos olhos. Seu rosto ferveu ao encontrar aqueles orbes que expressavam malícia e, ao mesmo tempo, carinho. Vagarosamente, Sasuke aproximou seus lábios, mas ao invés de beija-la, lambeu-lhe os lábios como se estivesse apreciando um simples doce, sem pressa de termina-lo. Sakura gemia, encantada por tais carícias que nunca antes havia experimentado, mas que sempre imaginou provar ao lado do Uchiha.

E, sem que ela percebesse, as mãos do rapaz já vagavam por sua barriga, descendo sorrateiramente para as laterais de sua cintura, brincando com as tiras de sua roupa íntima – e última peça no corpo. As mãos de Sakura não gastaram tempo, indo diretamente para o cinto do rapaz, sem rodeios, retirando-o com certa pressa, enquanto sentia Sasuke baixar os lábios novamente para seus mamilos.

Sakura retirou o cinto, jogando-o junto com as demais roupas do Shinobi, e sentiu-se ser deitada na cama, tendo sua cabeça apoiada no macio travesseiro. E, ainda aproveitando o doce sabor dos seios da Haruno, Sasuke foi, lentamente, retirando a última peça de roupa que restava naquele corpo que tanto desejava para si.

Se separaram no momento em que Sakura abriu um pouco mais os olhos, percebendo que já se encontrava completamente nua perante o amado. O fitou, o qual a olhava firmemente nos olhos, com certo receio nos orbes cor de ônix, como se esperasse algum tipo de permissão para dar o 'Gran Finale' à situação em que estavam.

Um sorriso singelo e tímido surgiu nos lábios da Haruno, a qual o puxou lentamente para si e juntou seus lábios num pequeno selinho, carinhosamente. Sasuke sorriu também singelo, como há muito tempo não sorria, e aproximou os lábios do ouvido da Kunoichi.

**Sasuke**: Eu prometo que não te machucarei... –sussurrou. –E se eu te machucar, por favor, fale-me que eu pararei sem pensar duas vezes! –concluiu, com uma mão na cintura da jovem sob si e outra no zíper de seu short.

Ela sorriu, abraçando-o e aproximando a boca do ouvido dele, sussurrando com um enorme sorriso nos lábios.

**Sakura**: Nada me fará mais feliz que ser sua, Sasuke-kun...

E, com essa resposta, o rapaz se afastou sorrindo, despindo-se completamente e preparando-se para penetra-la com todo o cuidado possível. Não queria machucar sua bela e amada flor de cerejeira, afinal, ainda mais num momento tão especial para ambos! Sasuke a enlaçou pela cintura, colocando o rosto no ombro da garota, sentindo o suor do corpo dela misturar-se com o do seu próprio corpo. Sakura o abraçou pelo pescoço, com força, com um pouco de receio.

Lentamente, Sasuke a penetrou, escutando os fortes gemidos da garota ecoarem em seus ouvidos, enquanto as unhas da mesma fincavam em sua pele. Gemidos meio de prazer, meio de dor. Levantou o rosto, fitando a face dela e sentindo-se culpado por aquela expressão em seu rosto: com os olhos fechados, mordia o lábio inferior para suprimir a dor e uma única lágrima escorria por suas bochechas. Cessou os movimentos no mesmo instante, levando uma das mãos até a lágrima, limpando-a.

**Sasuke**: S...Sakura...Gomen nasai, gomen nasai... –em sua face encontrava-se uma expressão preocupada.

Sakura soltou um suspiro, ainda abraçando-o.

**Sakura**: É...É inevitável, Sasuke-kun...Não...Não pare, por favor... –gaguejou num pequeno sussurro, voltando a morder os lábios.

Ora, claro que era inevitável! Era sua primeira vez, não podia controlar a dor de perder sua 'pureza'. Mas não sentia-se arrependida de estar fazendo-o, afinal estava sendo com a pessoa que sempre amou na vida! Sasuke, impulsionado pelas palavras da Kunoichi de cabelos rosas, tentou conter sua preocupação e continuou com a penetração, ainda com cuidado para não machuca-la mais. Ambos começaram a sentir suas forças sumirem de seus corpos, chegando assim ao ápice do prazer.

Suspiraram, em uníssono, enquanto mais um gemido escapava pelos lábios de Sakura. Sasuke deitou-se ao lado dela, apoiando a cabeça no travesseiro também. Se fitaram, ambos suados e ofegantes. O Uchiha levou uma mão ao rosto da Haruno, acariciando-o de leve, fazendo-a fechar os olhos momentaneamente e sorrir com o singelo carinho que lhe estava sendo dado. Até que a mão do rapaz pousou sobre a cintura dela, trazendo-a para mais perto, abraçando-a de força protetora.

Sasuke enterrou o rosto entre o ombro da garota e o travesseiro branco, exalando aquele doce perfume de cerejeira e baunilha. Sakura suspirou, beijando de leve a testa do amado e encolhendo-se em seu abraço, cobrindo-os com o lençol branco, enquanto a única coisa que ainda os iluminava era a luz da lua através da janela.

**Sasuke**: Te amo, _minha_ Sakura... –sussurrou.

**Sakura**: Também te amo, _meu_ Sasuke! –sorriu.

E, em poucos minutos, ambos já haviam adormecido, embalados num sono profundo, um nos braços do outro, cansados, suados e ofegantes. E também felizes.

**oOo **

Abriu os orbes esmeraldas, bocejando logo em seguida. Sentia a chata luz do sol adentrar em seu quarto, acordando-a bruscamente. Se remexeu na cama, com um imenso sorriso nos lábios, até não encontrar mais ninguém ao seu lado. Levantou-se, com os olhos arregalados, sentando na cama, vagando as esmeraldas por todo o aposento, até dar-se conta de sua nudez e cobrir-se com o lençol.

Mas não havia nada do que procurava ali, muito menos quem procurava. As roupas dele não mais estavam no chão de seu quarto, assim como ele não mais dormia ao seu lado. Havia tudo sido um sonho, no final das contas?.! Pousou os olhos no calendário, vendo a data, e sentiu lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos: era o dia em que ele se tornaria o novo corpo de Orochimaru. Então, estava tudo acabado...

Abaixou o rosto, pousando sua atenção sobre uma mancha rubra na cama. Suas bochechas ficaram levemente avermelhadas, tendo então absoluta certeza de que a noite passada havia sido mesmo real. Que ele havia ido visita-la, que ele disse-lhe que a amava, que fizeram amor e passaram a noite inteira juntos.

Um sorriso triste surgiu em seus lábios, enquanto as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto, livremente, expressando toda a sua tristeza e angústia. Que irônico! Justo quando havia conseguido o que sempre quis, uma prova de amor por parte de Sasuke para com ela, já era tarde demais para aproveitarem.

Mordeu o lábio inferior, não dando mais importância para sua nudez e, ao largar o lençol que cobria seu corpo despido, cobriu o rosto com ambas as mãos, sentindo-as se encharcarem com suas salgadas lágrimas.

Abafou um grito de tristeza, logo em seguida chamando o primeiro nome do Uchiha inúmeras vezes, tentando convencer a si mesma de que ainda havia alguma esperança para eles.

E chorou. Chorou como nunca havia chorado na vida...

**oOo **

Cinco meses depois, Orochimaru havia sido destruído e foram encontradas as carcaças que restaram do corpo de Sasuke, usado como o novo corpo do Sannin traidor. Sasuke havia sido enterrado em Konoha, sendo perdoado por todos seus amigos e, principalmente, por Sakura, que parecia sofrer mais do que todos previam e que, meses antes, havia presenteado todos com uma surpresa: estava grávida, mas não disse quem era o pai...

Quatro meses á mais se passaram. Sakura deu a luz à uma pequena menina, que batizou de Shura, com olhos cor de ônix e cabelos rosados, num tom mais escuro do que o de sua mãe. Uma criança que surpreendeu à todos com sua enorme facilidade em ser Ninja, com o decorrer de seu crescimento e treinamento. Uma criança que surpreendeu à todos quando fora descoberto o poder por trás de seu lindo sorriso e seus olhos frios: Sharingan...E foi aí que tornou-se oficial: Sasuke havia revivido seu clã, mas não estava vivo para presencia-lo.

Uma criança que cresceu escutando maravilhosas histórias das missões de seu pai, algumas idiotas e outras sérias. Uma criança que cresceu lamentando o fato de não tê-lo conhecido, mas que o admirava desde a primeira história que sua mãe havia lhe contado com carinho e amor em suas palavras, apesar dos erros que o mesmo havia cometido em sua vida.

Histórias que contava à todos com quem tinha amizade, pois desejava que seu pai fosse lembrado por todos os bons feitos que havia realizado. Histórias que sempre terminavam com uma mesma frase, dita por sua querida mãe, Haruno Sakura:

"_E assim, era uma vez nós dois...Eu e seu pai...Eu e meu Sasuke-kun..."_

_**Fim!**_

* * *

**Meu primeiro Lemon, apesar de que está bem leve e meio fluffy né, então não me matem please! i.i' Bem, espero que tenham gostado né n.n/**

**Read & Review!**

**Beijos...Yami!**


End file.
